Gabrielle Eaton
by Icecreamrocks113
Summary: Gab is Four's younger sister, in her "Choosing Ceremony" she changes from Abnegation to Dauntless to be herself and find her brother, but will she find anything else? [Uriah, OC] [Four/Tobias, Tris/Beatrice P.] NO WAR
1. Welcome to Dauntless

**Disclaimer: The wonderful characters (except Gab and Selene) belong to Veronica Roth.**

Hi! You must be wondering who I am. My name is Gabrielle "Gab" Eaton, younger sister of the legendary Tobias "Four" Eaton. I am currently 16 years old (three years younger than Tobias) and today is the "Choosing Ceremony", in my aptitude test I got Dauntless, Erudite and Candor, meaning I'm Divergent. Please don't tell anyone about my divergency or I'll become extinct very soon.

I have light auburn hair and green eyes. I'm not planning on staying in Abnegation because it's not me, I'm not the "perfect" selfless person, instead I'll choose Dauntless because of two reasons: One.- I get to see my brother, Two.- I belong there, being brave and free. Also I what to meet my brother's girlfriend Tris and be a pain in their life all day being all like "Awww you guys are ADORABLE, no questions asked" amd stuff like that.

Well back to the ceremonial torture. Abnegations have to wear gray… Not my style, and a dress… :-/. Of course I'm not planning on going with the dress and no pants or shorts. I'll take my black skinny jeans and my black tank top in a backpack. I'll change the Abnegation clothes for the Dauntless ones after I choose factions.

The ceremony is taking place in Amity. I zoom out for most of it until I hear my name being called. I walk up the stage, take the knife out of the woman's hand (I don't know her name, I was zoomed out, remember?) I cut the palm of my hand and walk to the Dauntless pedestal, it was black, with a bunch of burning coal pieces, I let some of my blood to drip and it shouts out "Dauntless", I walk to where my new faction is sitting and I request to go to the restroom, where I change into my Dauntless clothes and leave behind my Abnegation clothing and backpack. When I go out I find my way to the Dauntless and sit on the floor alone, playing with my phone until a girl walks up to me and says:

"Hi, my name is Selene, I'm a transfer from Amity. And you are?"

"I'm Gab, transfer from Abnegation" I answer, thinking "New faction, New name"

"Can I sit here?" Selene asks.

"Sure" I say "How is life in Amity?" I ask her, thing I then regret because Selene keeps on describing life as an Amity until the end of the ceremony, when a Dauntless official member shouts "Catch the train or become factionless". Selene and I run as fast as we can to make sure we catch the train on time, then we realize we have to jump, I notice Selene is quite nervous and I say "Together?" she only nods, I grab her hand and we jump, landing not so gracefully on the compartment. After some time we get called by a girl saying "We have to jump!" I could notice panic in her voice. Selene and I jump and land on a roof, where there are some people waiting for us. When all the initiates jumped I hear the girl say "Welcome to Dauntless, my name is Tris, and to become real Dauntless initiates you have to go down, and there are no stairs." The nervous girl from before shouts "Do you want us to jump?Are you insane?" Tris answers "To both yes, now who wants to be the first jumper?" After some hesitation seconds I walk 2 steps back, run to get impulse and jump. It feels wonderful to jump, you feel freedom through your veins. It's amazing. I'm back in reality when I crashed into something, a net. I help myself with the net to get to the edge where there's a handsome tall guy with chocolate brown eyes waiting for me to reach and asks me "What's your name beautiful?" I start blushing and answer "My name is Gab", then he shouts "First jumper: Gab" and tells me "welcome to Dauntless 'Gab'".

**That's the first chapter, if you like it let me know, if you don't like it let me know. Tell me what can I improve. Btw "Gab" isn't a crazy nickname, it's just short for "Gabrielle" in my opinion. :)**

**Icecreamrocks113**


	2. Finding Four

Thanks for reading, if you like the story then favorite or follow it and perhaps review? Special thanks to "Guest " for reviewing and I'm glad you think it's really good.

Disclaimer: The wonderful characters (except Gab and Selene) belong to Veronica Roth.

Welcome to Dauntless 'Gab'"

I can feel my cheeks blushing ad red as a tomato, we spend 10 minutes talking of various stuff, like the factions, why did I leave Abnegation?, Why did no one calls me "stiff", and stuff like that, he even starts flirting with me, when I remember that I don't know his name. But before I can ask him a tall guy, with awesome dark blue eyes comes to us and is greeted by the "Mysterious Guy" like this:

"Four, my man, you're kinda late, the initiates are already here".

"Four?" I exclaim to which he answers "Yeah, and you are?" By that moment I realize that my brother is kinda stupid sometimes. I answer "We kind of knew each other in Abnegation, still don't remember?" When I finish asking I feel a bit suffocated because "Four" is now hugging me and saying "Gabbles? What are you doing here?" To which I answer in a whisper "Yes Toby, It's me, my name is now Gab so please don't mention 'Gabbles' again, It's in the past and shall stay that way" when I finally manage to escape my brother's grip I realize that "Unknown Mystery Guy" is staring at us with shock on his face. Th which I say "Four's my brother"

Uriah's POV

I was waiting for an initiate to jump, after a while, a girl with long light auburn hair, white skin and beautiful emerald green orbs has landed on the net. When she reaches the end I ask her "What's your name beautiful?" I can notice as she blushes by my use of the word 'beautiful' then she answers "My name is Gab" I think to myself 'what a beautiful name to come with the most beautiful girl in the whole faction' then I shout (as always) "First jumper: Gab" and I tell her "Welcome to Dauntless 'Gab'" then we spent a while talking until I locate Four and salute him even though he's late. I say "Four, my man, you're kinda late, the initiates are already here". "Gab" stares at Four and says "Four?" He answers "Yeah and you are?" To which she says "We kind of knew each other in Abnegation, still don't remember?" I can only see Four suffocating poor Gab. I must admit that I'm shocked. When she frees herself she tells me "Four's my brother" I think 'Wow I was talking to an awesome and cute girl and she just happens to be Four's sister, even though I graduated from initiation last year, I know Four's overprotective, but she's worth it. I'm glad I'll train the transfers this year'

That's the second chapter, if you like it let me know, if you don't like it let me know.

Please don't forget to review, favorite and follow ;-D

Icecreamrocks113


	3. Overprotective brother

**Thanks for reading, if you like the story then favorite or follow it and perhaps review? **

** Disclaimer: The wonderful characters (except Gab and Selene) belong to Veronica Roth.**

Gab's POV

After everyone finally decides to jump, the trainers introduce themselves starting with my brother, who is at the middle of the nine trainers, and starts his speech like this "Hey everyone, my name is Four, this is Tris, MY girlfriend," he says pointing to his right, "he is Zeke" he says pointing to his left, "Over there, to my right at the end is Uriah"referring to my mystery guy, Four keeps on with the introductions while I zoom out thinking about Uriah, his ways to talk to me, his eyes, everything we talked about. I'm brought back to reality by Four, when he decides to drag me to the front and say "This is MY sister Gab, if any of you guys even dare to think about her I'LL PERSONALLY KILL YOU AND THROW YOUR LIFELESS BODY INTO THE CHASM! UNDERSTOOD?"All the guys, except Uriah, who doesn't look too intimidated , nod vigorously while I think 'talk about overprotective brothers', I can see Selene walk to me as she whispers "Is Four really your brother?" To which I answer "Yeah, sadly. I'm not going to be able to have a boyfriend in a gazillion years." Selene only nods her head and tells me to look at Uriah because he's staring at me. I tell Selene to bugger off, I also warn her that if she keeps on with that I'll tell my brother and she wouldn't like it and for revenge I realize she's staring at Zeke and start whispering in her ear "hey, you might want to stop staring at Zeke, he'll be creeped out." She just starts blushing too hard. I think this Zeke guy actually found out that she was staring and blushing because he also started blushing, and really hard. They tell us that Tris, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna and Lauren are training the initiates and the rest are training the Dauntless borns. We follow Tris to the "Chasm" and my dear brother Toby reminds the guys of their faith if they even glance at me… That was too awkward and I just automatically start blushing. Uriah is next to me and Selene is at my right. She whispers to me "your 'Prince Charming' has arrived' to which I answer "look to your right and shush" those are the last words I tell before losing my composure by staring at Uriah's eyes.

Its not long before we reach the dorms, but Four drags me away to a weird looking apartment that smells like pop tarts and cake. I ask my brother "Where on earth did you drag me to?" he answers "Uriah's place because I don't want any of those pervert initiates looking at you" I ask "Then why move me in with Uriah and not with Tris? After all Uriah is also a guy" he answers "because I trust in him fully" I get back to the fact that I have to move in and look for Uriah, to let him know thar Four is making me live here too and to ask him if there are spare rooms. I ask Four to give me the keys of the apartment, which he happily does, too happy for my liking but that doesn't matter too much. I just sit in the living room watching T. V. while I wait for Uriah to arrive…

-**That's the third chapter, if you like it let me know, if you don't like it let me know. So that I can upgrade the quality of this story.**

**Please don't forget to review, favorite and follow.**

**Icecreamrocks113 **


	4. Where am I?

**Me: You know the deal, I own nothing, except...**

**Gab: Selene and me!**

**Me: exactly Gab. Hope you like it. :-)**

-Uriah's POV

I arrive at my apartment at nine pm. I go to the living room because I can hear that the tv is on and I find Gab sleeping in my couch so I decide to carry her bridal style to my bed so that she can be more comfortable and I decide to sleep in the other bedroom because Gab needs some privacy after all she's Four's sister. At dinner my brother Zeke wouldn't stop talking about a black haired girl with light blue eyes, I think he has a crush on Gab's friend because I've seen them together, they're like Trissy-poo and Chrissy-poo. After that I just walk to my apartment.

Gab's POV

I wake up in a strange looking place because I hear "Let her go"-Passenger playing from who knows where. Then I remember that I am in Uriah's apartment.

***DREAM FLASHBACK***

_I'm in my bedroom/Tobias's bedroom, we share it because Toby doesn't want dad to figure out that I exist so that he can't hurt me. I'm alone, Toby is downstairs, being hit by the JERK that we have to call "father" toby is 16 and I'm 13 years old, he doesn't want to leave Abnegation to protect me, but I insist for him to leave to protect him, after all, I've been hiding all my life, so I manage to convince him. He told me that he'll transfer to Dauntless and as soon as he changes a name, he'll let me know…._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

I look around the room I'm in, everything is black, except the mattress and the door, there's also a bathroom door, which is grey, as the normal one. I hear a knock on the door and say "Come in, it's open" after that, I see Uriah walking to the bed I am in. We stay there, staring at each other, for endless minutes until he tells me "Hey, did you sleep well?" I answer "Yes, thank you for asking. Wasn't I asleep in the couch?" He says "Yeah, about that, I took the liberty to carry you here, to your new bedroom." I can notice he's slightly blushing. We stare at each other (again) until I decide to speak up and ask him "Why does your apartment smell like pop-tarts?" He answers "One.- It's also your apartment and Two.- Because I'm kinda obsessed with them, and Dauntless Cake" "huh?" I say "Dauntless Cake?" He just stares at me in shock to which I comment "Abnegation, remember?" He just runs to what I think is the kitchen and comes back with a plate and a fork and tells me "Eat, now" I just obey and find my palate in heaven I can feel my eyes sprinkle and I know that I love Dauntless cake since the moment I first tried it. Uriah is staring at MY cake and says "May I have some?" I answer "_**NO, IT'S MY DAUNTLESS CAKE AND IF YOU DARE TOUCH IT I'LL THROW YOU INTO THE CHASM MYSELF!" **_The look in his face is priceless, he's scared to death and back. He answers "And I thought Tris was scary" to which I just laugh. I shoo him out of my room to take a shower and get changed, I put on my black skinny jeans and my black T-shirt. I put my hair into a messy braid and put my black combat boots on. I'll have to thank Four's friend Christina because she got me WAAYY too many clothes. I go down, already dressed and find Uriah waiting for me at the door.

He drops he off on the initiates dorms and tells me to get to an empty bed, which I do. Then he shouts "WAKE UP, STOP BEING SUCH PANSY CAKES AND WAKE UP! ALREADY" All the other initiates are scared to death, I just laugh and get to where Selene is and explain why I went missing yesterday… That was awkward because she almost shouts it out and she insist's that I have a crush on Uriah, which may be true...

**That's the FOURTH! Chapter already, if you like it let me know, if you don't like it let me know. **

**Please don't forget to review, favorite and follow ;-D**

**Icecreamrocks113**


	5. First day of training

I'm back from the dead! I own nothing but Gab and Selene.

**_Gab. Pov_**

I start walking with Selene, who just can't seem to keep her mouth shut about the fact that I was missing last night so I pull her over to an empty corner and tell her where I was. To which she just can't stop affirming that we make a cute couple until I threaten not to introduce her to "Zeke" I think was his name.

We arrive at the cafeteria for breakfast and when Selene and I have our trays full with dauntless cake we head to where my brother is.

**Four**: So did you like your apartment little sis?

**Gab**: Yeah. Even though I don't have a key set.

**Uriah**: That's why I always carry an extra set. TAKE THAT YOU PANSYCAKES! I knew I'd need them someday! ***tosses keys to Gab**Gab catches successfully***

**Gab**: Where is Tris?

**Four**: Here she comes…

**Tris**: ***appears alongside Christina*** Did ya miss me?

**Uriah**: Trissy-poo, Chrissy-poo, I thought you had disappeared. By the way Four, your sister has a temper. She's scarier than Tris.

**Everybody except Gab: *shocked*** WHAT? REALLY?

**Gab: *facepalm ***

Breakfast goes quite slowly and when it ends we walk to the training classrooms and I say good-bye to my new friends.

Later at training...

**Christina**: Welcome trainees, to the most traumatizing era of your life. There will be three stages for you to prove that you're Dauntless material the bottom 2 scores on each stage will become factionless. These stages are: Combat, psychological training and the final one is going to be revealed later. Today you're going to learn how to shoot a gun.

**_Gab's pov._**

I zoom out as they tell us that we can start shooting. I walk to the area where the guns are and I grab one. As I walk to the target zone I close my eyes and concentrate. I open them and pull the trigger.

**_Tris's pov_**

I'm wandering around, checking that nobody causes an accident when my eyes fall on Gab. I can see her concentration as she shoots the target getting bullseye every time, which causes me to smile. I wonder if Tobias trained her? Back to the point. I walk over to where she is and wait until she turns around to recognize me to congratulate her as she is talking with a girl I recognize from breakfast…

**Sorry for disappearing, I had a problem with my password, so you can guess how that went.**

**I hope you like the chapter and please do review. It helps my writing self-esteem. **

**Icecreamrocks113**


	6. Training and Flashbacks

**_Hey there peeps! I have two new stories. One is called "Born to be my baby" and is a Glee fanfic. The other one is called "What if?" and is a Mighty Ducks fanfic. Please check them out? Don't forget to review and let me know if you like it. _**

**_Disclaimer: You know the deal, I own nothing but my O/C _**

**_Selene's Pov._**

Training is weird! From where I was, we didn't have to throw knives around. I turn to look at Gab and realize that she's very good at this. When we both finish we walk to each other and start talking.

**Gab**: How do you feel 'bout throwing knives?

**Selene**: Not as confident as you do.

**Gab**: That's because when my brother left, he left me a bunch of Dauntless weapons and stuff under the bed.

**Selene**: Why did you need weapons?

**Gab**: I'll tell you later.

**Selene**: Ok. If you say so! You probably would like to turn around.

**_Gab's Pov._**

When I turn, I see Tris behind me, which I consider as weird as heck. I say goodbye to Selene and stay facing Tris. Let's get over with it, I think, so I say the first words.

**Gab**: Hey Tris! How can I help you?

**Tris**: By telling me where did you learn to throw knifes like that?

She looks very impressed, I look around and notice that none else got bullseye at all. Now I understand her shock.

**Gab**: Can I tell you later, somewhere more private?

**Tris**: Sure. Can I walk you to your apartment?

**Gab**: Yeah, let me get Selene and we're ready to go! You can bring Four if you want.

I walk to where Selene is and tell her:

**Gab**: Hey Selene, would you like to see my apartment?

**Selene**: I thought you'd never ask!

**Gab**: Tris, Four, please lead the way!

**Four**: Sure lil' sis, where did you learn to throw like that?

**Gab**: You're the third person to ask today! That's why we're going to my apartment! Uriah is probably still at training so he hasn't questioned me, YET! By the way if any of you thinks about stealing or even touching MY dauntless cake I swear that I will PERSONALLY THROW A KNIFE AT YOUR BRAIN AND I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU DIE! Understood?

I can see that ALL of them are scared and they should be. I take these threats too seriously and they've seen me throw knifes so they know I'm capable of accomplishing what I said. At this point we have already arrived to the apartment that I share with Uriah so I fetch my keys from my pocket and unlock the door. When we're all inside I make sure to lock the door again and guide them to "my" bedroom.

**Gab**: Four, do you remember what you told me just before you left for Dauntless?

**Four**: Not with too much detail.

_Flashback_

_The day was finally here, Tobias's Choosing Ceremony. The day when he was finally leaving this hell hole that we had to call home. Lucky him. _

_Gab: If you meet any cute girl you ought-to send me a letter. Remember that I don't have a phone because they're against the law here._

_Tobias: Gabby, don't worry about me, you need to survive so I got you some Dauntless weapons and clothes. Promise me you'll train every night until your own Choosing Ceremony!_

_Gab: I swear I will Toby! Take care at Dauntless. Remember me. _

_End flashback_

**Gab**: So I did what I promised and trained since I was 13 until a few weeks ago.

**_I know it's a bit of a cliffhanger and it's kinda on purpose because I couldn't come up with anything else._**

**_Please do check my other 2 stories. Hope you like this chapter and review please! I'm begging you to! Peeps please don't be evil and don't review! I know about being a "ghost reader" so please! Pretty please with sprinkles on top! *insert adorable puppy eyes face*_**

**_Write to you later_**

**_Icecreamrocks113_**


	7. Memories

_***Flashback***_

_It's the day after Toby left this inferno I'm stuck in. Thank my lucky stars that the demon on the other floor doesn't acknowledge my existance yet. I remember the promise I made my brother yesterday: "train everyday until your choosing ceremony" so I might as well start my training. I look under the bed and discover a r eally big stach of weapons, a pair of outfits and a note, which says:_

_"Dear Gabbles:_

_ If you're reading this then I must be dead or on my way to Dauntless right now. Hopefully it's the second one. Sis, I left you all of this so you can train and maybe come to Dauntless yourself on three years time, hopefully you will. There is an abandoned building right across the forest you used to hide. You should live there until you turn 16 and of course you MUST go to school so you can take your apptitude test. Thankfully this building is right across the road _from your school. There are some things prepared for you, like an improvised bedroom/bathroom and a training _room. I suggest you pack your belongings and leave the life you knew behind. There should be a phone around there somewhere so you can comunicate with a friend in case you get hungry, he'll help you._

_Hope you can escape. Use the window._

_Tobias"_

_***End flashback***_

I ended up telling the three of them the whole story. After reading the letter I managed to pack and escape the hell of a life I lived and how I started training. In the end Tris and Selena were crying their eyes out and Four was pretty bumed. Just then the door opened to reveal a crying Uriah, who said:

Uriah: I didn't know you went through all that just to recnoect with your brother *hugs Gab*

Gab: *blushes* How much did you hear?

Uriah: Everything. Are you ok Gab?

Gab: Yeah *releases herself from the hug* Four is staring at you. You're doomed.

Uriah immediatley appologized to Four and he started laughing. I don't know how but we decided to watch a weird internet thingy called "Netflix", it's pretty old but boy is it worthy of watching, before we knew it Four, Tris and Sel had already left so it was only me and Uriah left. We decided to watch a movie called "Must love dogs ". We were kinda cuddling when I felt his arm on my waist. I turned to him and saw him smile. Gosh! Does he want to kill me? Because with such smiles he most likely will, not that I'm complaining or anything.

**_Uriah's POV_**

We were all alone in our living room, watching an odd and extremley old chick-flick and cuddling when I decided to wrap my arms around Gab's waist, everything felt right. She turned to me and I just smlied at her. I was really shocked when she smiled back and relaxed her body. If she didn't tell me I would never have thought she was from Abnegation. She fits in perfectly as a Dauntless. I saw her in practice this morning and gosh was she great. I can't even believe she lives with me and that Four doesn't give a darn about my feelings towards her. He knew since day one, I know he saw us staring at each other and he didn't kill me. That's pretty much as odd as it'l get. I didn't realize that I was already drifting off to sleep peacefully with Gab in my arms.

**Sorry for disappearing. I was under a lot of stress, sorry!**


	8. Night conversations

**This is FINALLY chapter 8. I wasn´t able to upload more chapters because I was overseas and after that school started. Sorry, I will try to upload more. **

**You already know the drill guys. I own the story, Gabrielle and Selene.**

**_Gab´s POV_**

I could feel strong arms holding onto me and a soothing voice reassuring me everything will be all right. I slowly opened my eyes to see Uriah giving me comfort. I hug him back and feel my orbs getting watery.

**_Uriah:_** Let it out, I don´t mind Gab.

**Gabrielle: *starts crying* **

**_Uriah: _*****Hugs Gab until she stops crying* **Do you think a slice of Dauntless cake would make you feel better?

**_Gabrielle: _*****nods*** Sorry for getting your t-shirt soaked in tears. ***realizes they´re still laying down in the couch* **I think it´s fair for you to know why I was bawling.

**_Uriah´s POV_**

I was woken up by Gab, she was shouting in her sleep. I could make out the words "Marcus, don´t hurt me. Please, I did nothing wrong". I got concerned so I started holding her tighter in my arms while trying to get her to roam peacefully in her sleep, which happened to work. She opened her eyes slowly, fearfully, and then she hugged me. She was about to cry, so I let her use my shoulder as her resting place. I offered Dauntless cake to cheer her up… she offered to explain herself… I didn´t have much choice but to hear her out. I what to protect her from whatever haunts her but I feel like I´m invading her privacy.

**_Uriah:_** Are you sure you don´t mind me knowing?

**_Gabrielle: _*****nods* **As long as you don´t tell my brother about it. He doesn´t need to worry about me more than he already does. I don´t want to be a bother to him.

**_Uriah:_** Go ahead then…

**_Gab´s POV (again)_**

I start narrating my story to Uriah, slowly but confidently. I want to be able to lean on him if I need to and this isn´t something I should hide from the guy I live with/have a crush on.

_Flashback_

_"__I was in Abnegation, my old faction. I´m hiding in a forest near my house, where Toby told me to go when our demonic procreator decided to check our room. I can hear footsteps behind me, which is odd because only Toby and I know this path…but he is in Dauntless so… Who could be following me?_

_I turn around to find none other than Marcus. He finally found me, only 8 years after thinking he drowned me. I´m scared and Tobias can´t help me now. I´m alone, with a monster. I start running through odd parts of the forest in the hopes of losing him. That didn´t work._

_"__Hey kid" he says. "I thought I had killed you when you were 5, turns out I didn't, or did I?" He took a step closer, that´s when I realized I can´t get away this time.__He proceeds towards me, belt in hand, and starts smiling very oddly. He has the expression he used to have when he beat Toby. _

_I can feel the blood dripping from my shoulder. He has officially lost his humanity, after beating my brother for years and trying to drown me he decided I shall go through the same fate as Tobias. _

_After that everything got blurry_

_End flashback _

I still have a scar around my arm and nobody knows about this. Marcus has gone back to think I´m dead and I have hidden from him ever since. I stopped using my first name which was Camellia. I use my middle name: Gabrielle. I don´t think I can go back to my other self since that day, the day Four left Abnegation, my 13th birthday and the most traumatic moment in my existence"

After I finish my monologue I turn to find Uriah nodding sadly and I think he now understands me better.

**So, now you know her backstory. Shocking? Weird? Expected? Let me know by commenting, OK?**

**I hope to be able to update soon.**

**Till next chapter.**

**IceCreamRocks113**


	9. The next morning

**_I own nothing but my OC´s and their involvement in this plot. Sorry if it took me a long while. Hectic vacations and classes starting again. It´s tiring and sometimes I don't even have enough time to breathe between my homework, activities and classes. Sorry..._**

**Gab´s POV**

The next day, I followed my morning routine: Shower, get dressed, do my hair, walk out of my room, and get dropped off at the initiates´ apartment. When we get there Uriah, as charming as ever, asks me to wake everyone up. I walk up to Selene´s bed ad gently shake het out of her peaceful slumber, when she finally decides to flutter her eyes open I ask her to cover her ears. She gladly does. I warn Uriah of my scheme to wake these slowpokes up and he agrees to help me. I start luring the poor morons with the promise of Dauntless cake by having a conversation with my partner in crime about the glorious pastry. Once everyone´s awake I slap Uriah and start yelling at him for stealing all the Dauntless cake in the cafeteria. Every initiate looks afraid of me, except for Selene, as my flat mate and my best friend start laughing. The Dauntless born starts yelling for everyone to get on their feet and hurry if they want to be able to reach the training rooms on time after having breakfast. Uriah, Selene, and I run into Four and Tris while walking to the cafeteria for breakfast and gossip. When we reach my brother´s table, we find the rest of our gang there. Uriah then starts explaining this morning´s events. Once he´s done everyone bursts out laughing and they decide to ask me and Selene about ourselves.

Four: I´m so proud of you sis, also… Who's that girl sitting beside you? *points at Selene*

Gabrielle: Oh! I forgot to introduce you guys, didn´t I? This is Selene, my best friend whom I met at our Choosing Ceremony.

Selene: *smiles shyly* Hello everyone, it´s nice to meet you. I´m Selene Nuyen and I´m a transfer from Amity.

Zeke: Why are you being so shy? We´re not going to hurt you. *smiles at Selene*

Selene: *blushes* S-sorry.

Zeke: So, Gab… Are you really Four´s younger sister?

Gab and Four: Why would we stage something like that? *they look at each other and smirk*

Gab: I swear we didn´t plan to speak at the same time. Also, dear brother: You owe me Dauntless cake.

Four: But why? *starts pouting*

Gab: You never jinxed the speaking at the same time. *smiles at her brother*

Four: Fine! *shoots an" if looks could kill" glare at his sister*

Everyone else: *starts laughing at the siblings' behavior*

Uriah: *places his arm on Gab´s shoulder while laughing, blushing a bit* What else could we expect from the best shooter out of all the trainees, maybe even better than her brother.

Gab: *blushes at both Uriah´s comment and his arm placing* I think that´s not true.

Tris: Oh, but it is Gab. You are better than Four with a gun. And throwing knifes. And we don´t know about anything else. Also, guys… I think we should start walking towards the training rooms. *stands up, being imitated by the others*

Once we arrive, Four wanted to see my shooting accuracy so I went to the shooting ranks and shot ten bullseyes. He was impressed. Then I decided to throw knives for the sake of showing off. Once I finish everyone is staring at me being shocked for some reason I don´t understand.

Gab: Is there something wrong? *weirded out by stares*

Four: You ARE great. I´m really impressed sis.

Gab: O-kay…

Tris: Hey, the trainees are starting to arrive. I think we should get to the point and wait for everyone else.

Dauntless trainers: *leave to their respective training room*

Selene and I started talking to each other while waiting for the other initiates to arrive. When they did, Laura starts explaining today´s activity: Hand to hand combat. I look around the room and everyone has the same expression on: Fearing for their life. Uriah starts complaining about us being "pansy cakes" and Tris almost slaps him. They start explaining the basics and Shauna decides I will set the example while in combat against Uriah. I walk forward, knowing he will go easy on me because I´m a girl and my brother will beat him to a pulp if he hurts me.

**Uriah´s POV**

I´m about to kill Shawna. Why did she pick Gab out of all the initiates? Maybe because of her experience or because she doesn't seem to be afraid. If I don´t go easy on her Four will throw me into the Chasm. And I don't want to beat Gab up, I haven´t told anyone but I have a crush on her. I don't want to do anything to harm her. Gab just walks up to us and starts getting into position. Soon enough everyone else formed a circle around us, giving us enough space to wrestle without anyone else getting hurt. I decide just to go with it and get into my fighting position. I make the first move and "try" to punch her face. She manages to grip my fist and twist my arm behind me. I try kicking her but she makes me trip. I lose my balance and fall to the floor, then I feel someone stepping on me and when I look up I see it´s Gab. She´s smirking down at me while everyone´s amused by her techniques.

**Gab´s POV**

Uriah is easy to read. I predicted his punch and twisted his arm. When he tried to kick me, I made him lose his balance and stepped on his chest so he wouldn't be able to get up. Apparently, no one could foreshadow me being good in hand to hand combat as well. One of the benefits of hiding from monsters my whole life is that I became independent. I taught myself how to wrestle properly and how to use weapons. I needed to learn basic defense as my classmates considered bullying me appropriate because of my lack of friends. When I get back on reality I notice Tris walking towards me and grinning. She sends everyone else to try to practice while she talks to me. I decide to let Uriah stand up so I remove my foot from his chest and offer him my hand. As I help him up I notice his cheeks have a slight pink tint. He awkwardly smiled at me and I slightly giggle. I'm sure he's embarrassed because I beat him in hand to hand combat. Then again, I don't think that's the only reason he's blushing. I started talking to Tris and Laura about wrestling strategies and my experience. I must admit they were quite normal about it. Zeke and Uriah were laughing about who knows what. Zeke seemed to be texting someone at the same time.

Suddenly the door opens and somebody barges in and hugs me…


	10. Does heshe feel the same?

_**Disclaimer: I own my OC's only. Everything else belongs to Veronica Roth. Now on to the story...**_

Gab's Pov:

I slowly turn around to find my brother hugging me for no apparent reason. Shouldn't he be instructing other initiates? I hug him back while whispering:

Gab: " What on Earth are you doing?"

Four: "Is it forbidden to hug my sister?" * breaks away from the hug *

Gab: "No, but I know you have a reason to be all lovey dovey towards me today. What is it? * stares at four in confusion *

Four: "Zeke texted me saying you beat Uriah in hand to hand combat." *whispers * " I'm really proud of you Cami"

Gab: "Please don't ever call me that again. She is gone beyond repair. You cant bring back the innocent, little girl anymore Toby. Please understand this and make it easier for me to be happy with myself."

Four: "Sorry sis, forgot about that" * sees the scar on Gab's shoulder * "I forgot he found you and treated you like a slave. I guess I didn't want to think of your suffering so I just shut those images down." * smiles sadly *

After my conversation with my brother I got back to training, this time I was shooting arrows with an old fashioned bow. Shooting makes me feel better when I'm stressed about a personal subject. When Marcus had knocked me to a pulp, I discovered the bow for the first time and taught myself how to use it. After a few months, I was able to hunt for food on my own and my wounds had healed almost completely. I could write again, so I did. I wrote a letter to my brother, telling him about what happened and convincing him to stay in Dauntless for his own sake. After that, I decided to change my name. I was no longer Camille Eaton, I became Gabrielle. The unknown, mysterious child that nobody messed with. I had a really scary aura and no one at school talked to me, they feared me. When I transferred to Dauntless, my personality changed again. Especially after knowing I would share a room with Uriah… Wait a second… Does that mean… Does that mean I like Uriah?

As a friend?: Of course I do, who wouldn't? He's really fun to be around and always knows how to comfort me when I need someone to be there for me. And he's good looking, and nice, gentlemanly and brave, the list goes on… Wait. I think I like him as more than a friend… Nut the question is… Does he like me as well?

Uriah's Pov.

I saw Four suddenly hug Gab and I felt something in the pit of my stomach, was this… Jealousy? Of her brother? That's ridiculous, they're brothers for Dauntless cake's sake. (A/n. Yeah, cake has a sake as well, it is not exclusive to goodness or God. We all have sakes. Including cake. Don't question it, I'm random) Then again, I really wish I was the one embracing the auburn haired female. Over the short time we've spent together, I've gotten to know her better than anyone else and I want to become her strength. She's too broken to be "fine" and I know it. She needs someone to be there to help her get through her past and I want to become that person.

After a few minutes Four leaves the room and I ask Zeke what that all was about. He just shrugs me off and goes to check on Selene, Gab's friend from earlier this morning. She seems to be a nice girl but I don't think she's brave enough to be here. She could make it if Gab helps her though. Maybe I'll tell Gab to tutor her later.

While I thought about my house mate, I couldn't help but smirk to myself. This is going to be complicated. What if she doesn't see me as boyfriend material?

Four's Pov.

When I barged into the room to see my sister I had forgotten about the letter she sent me. She wrote that Marcus had found her, hurt her and probably other things, she lost consciousness before anything else coud occur. I forgot her unhappiness and suffering. I wanted her to enjoy life and survive independently while I was gone. Guess that didn't happen according to plan. Cami used to be cheerful, really bright, she had a lot of friends untill I wasn't able to protect her anymore. I am the reason why she suffered and I want to make up for it. That's why she's staying with Uriah, he's a nice guy and I think she's starting to warm up to him. Inreally want Gabrielle to go back to her previous self but I know that won't happen, she's been through so much. My dear sister will not change back, and that's for the best.

Uriah and Cami are really obvious about liking eachother. I shouldn't intervene because Tris will shoot me and so will my sibling. I wish they would speak up though.

**_ That's the end of chapter 10. Sorry for being MIA but I had a lot of school projects (I still do though) and I also had writer's block._**

**_Thanks for reading. Feedback is appreciated._**

**_IceCreamRocks113_**


End file.
